Blood Bound
by InkScribe
Summary: Serena Tsukino, a 23 year old art restorer, is determined to find her missing brother Sammy, even if she has to do it alone, but will Darien Shields, the detective in charge of the investigation, be able to solve the case before Serena gets hurt r


Summary: Serena Tsukino, a 23 year old art restorer, is determined to find her missing brother Sammy, even if she has to do it alone, but will Darien Shields, the detective in charge of the investigation, be able to solve the case before Serena gets herself killed? R & R

Wow it's been a long time since I've been on this site and unfortunately I have yet to have completed any of my original stories, so I guess I'll start by compiling my previous chapters into one with some major editing.

Blood Bound

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sailor Moon series.

Chapter 1~ Assignment

Tuesday 9 a.m. TCU Station

"Shields get in my office now!"

Looking up from his newspaper, Darien Shields, one of the top detectives in all of Tokyo smirked to himself as he stood and walked out of his office located near the back of the most protected building anyone could find, considering the fact that no one would be stupid enough to try anything in a building jammed packed with armed officers from all over the world. 'Hmm I wonder what the old buzzard wants now' he thought to himself, rolling his eyes at the female officers, who were so obviously salivating over him as he walked by.

"Hello ladies, see something you like?" he asked with a cocky smile, causing the male population to laugh while the females smiled, winked, or turned the other way blushing. "Hey Shields" one of the guys watching the commotion called out with a snort "Leave some for us will you?"

"Can do, Matthias, Can do!" he replied walking into the chief and commander's office, a small furnished room, made to intimidate any one and every one.

"Shields, I've got a job for you and I'll be damned if you can't do it." The burly middle-aged man said before digging in a folder and tossing him a wallet sized photo. Glancing at the picture of the golden haired, blue-eyed angel Darien felt his heart do flip-flops, but that didn't stop him from looking at his boss in confusion.

"Your assignment is to find Sammy Tsukino, the famous art dealer last seen last Monday night at six pm" the chief replied, reading from the folder placed on his desk.

"So what does all of this have to do with the girl?" Darien inquired pointing to the picture.

Frowning, the chief clearly stated, "She's his younger sister, I need you and Daniels to question her and if possible get her to move to a safe house just in case."

"Yes sir, I'll get right on it" "You'd better, this is going to be a tough one" the chief commented holding out the folder, "Here's all of the info on her that you'll need, her name is Serena Tsukino and her address should be in there"

"Ok, I'll be leaving as soon as I can find Daniels sir" Darien said as he walked out the door "Oh and don't worry I'll crack this case in no time"

The chief just sighed as he watched him leave the room "I sure hope so, Shields, this case might cost someone their life"

_Tuesday 10 a.m. Tsukino Residence_

"Serena!" Amy exclaimed in shock "You can't be serious, why don't you just leave all of this up to the police" Sighing in exasperation Serena looked up from her notes to look at her blue haired friend as continued her ranting

"Look Amy, we've been through this before so this is the last time I'm going to say this I have absolutely no faith those idiotic donut eating..."

"Buffoons" Amy finished "I know I know you don't have to tell me again"

"Well I wouldn't have to, if a certain someone would stop nagging me!" Serena glared before storming out of the room. Staring after her Amy sighed and shook her head before turning to a picture that had been resting on the mantle. It was a picture of Serena and her brother at her fifteenth birthday party. 'You better be alright for Rena's sake' she thought to herself

_Tuesday 11 a.m. Tsukino Enterprises_

Outside a large gray building on lane street Darien and his partner Christopher Daniels, a 30 something year old man stood waiting. "Damn it" Daniels said exhausted "Where the hell is she, we've been standing out here for the last hour!"

Darien only smirked "Getting lazy in your old age Daniels?"

"Please" He replied buffing his nails on his chest "This body is anything but old!"

"Right...you keep telling yourself that and maybe someday someone will believe you' 'But still' he mused in wonder as Daniels continued to brag about his body 'she should've been here by now'

"Shields, you there" Daniels called waving his hand in front of Darien's face "Shields?" Blinking Darien looked at Daniels in confusion "Oh, um yeah"

Rolling his eyes Daniels gestured in the direction of the buildings entrance. "She's here."

Looking over his partner's shoulder Darien felt his breath catch. 'My God she's even prettier in person' There about to enter the building was Serena Tsukino- Art Restorer- dressed in a smart black business suit with her signature hairstyle. "Alright then" Darien snapped into action and headed towards the entrance "Let's get to work"  
Upon entering Darien and Daniels were greeting by the secretary sitting at a desk near the door.

"Good morning," She smiled "Welcome Tsukino Enterprises, how may I help you?"

"Yes" Daniels answered in a flirtatious manner "I believe you can help me" He winked at the blushing Secretary. Frowning Darien decided to take matters into his own hands

"Excuse me, I'm Detective Shields and this is my Partner Detective Daniels" he said motioning to himself and his partner who was raising his eyebrows suggestively. "Where here from TCU to see Ms. Serena Tsukino, is she available?"

Glancing at his partner the secretary turned to the black Dell computer sitting on her desk "Yes" she said after a few minutes "She just signed in" "Just a minute please I'll ring you through" She stated "Security around here has tightened since Mr. Tsukino's disappearance."

'Yeah, yeah' Darien thought in annoyance 'just hurry up will you.' Suddenly there was a high pitched beep.

"Ah here we go" The secretary said handing them two passes "You can find Ms. Tsukino on the 10th floor, room 7." Thanking her Darien took the passes and practically dragged his partner away from the secretary towards the elevator.

Sitting in her office looking over her latest project couldn't help but wonder where her brother was. Being the eldest actually made him the owner of Tsukino Enterprises but in his absence Serena was in charge and it was driving her up the wall. Now normally Serena was a sweet lovable person but lately with people coming to her for suggestions everyday she was extremely stressed. So when her personal assistant entered her office Serena blew up.

"Anna" Serena fumed "how many times do I have to tell you to KNOCK before you enter! Are you that simple?"

"S-sorry, M-ms. Tsukino, but you have visitors" Sighing Serena shook her head "Oh that's ok Anna, just send them in"

"Yes Ms. Tsukino" Clearing her desk Serena sat deep in thought as she waited, for her assistant to usher her guests in, when there was a knock on the door. "Hmm" Serena thought "Looks like Anna decided to follow orders for once" "Come in" she called looking towards the door

Serena's crystal blue eyes darkened in rage as the door opened revealing a rather tall red headed man staring cruelly back at her with black eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She scowled patiently clasping her hands together in a businesslike manner that she reserved for impossible clients as he allowed his unrelenting gaze to travel down her the upper part of her body.

He smirked noticing her discomfort before drawling in a smooth British accent

"Why Sere darling, am I suddenly not allowed visiting my girlfriend?" He said as though it should have been the most obvious thing in the world

"Ex-girlfriend" Serena snapped in disgust "and don't call me that, only my friends are allowed to use that name"

Ignoring her tone of voice he moved closer to Serena's desk causing her to move back as well

"Awe Sere" He cried in exasperation "I thought that we had already set aside our petty differences"

Glaring at him in extreme dislike Serena pushed her seat back a little more before standing

"No Caleb" She whispered in anger afraid that someone passing by would hear them "WE didn't set ANYTHING aside. You were the one who made all of the decisions, you were the one who did everything, and YOU were the one who beat me senseless and YOU WERE THE ONE WHO CHEATED ON ME!"

Getting angry, Caleb's dark gaze frosted over "Stop it Serena" He interrupted her, his voice scathing "Everything I did was for us and whatever beatings I dished out, you deserved them."

Though she was scared Serena couldn't help but reply. "Oh do tell how it was that I had come to deserve being hospitalized for a month after one of your beatings"

"Simple" He replied seemly calmer than before "You were being disrespectful to me under my own roof and not only to me but to my guests as well!"

"Disrespectful!" Serena exclaimed blue eyes flashing "If being disrespectful means refusing to pick up after you and your night time whores then I'd do it all again if I had do!"

Refusing to lose his temper once more Caleb looked directly in Serena's eyes

"Look babe your right I was wrong for everything I did to you and I'm going to make it up to you" he said slyly "Let me take you out to dinner and then maybe we can..."

"No!" she cut in quickly "I won't and just so you understand this, there can never be anything between us again."

"Good grab your coat and lets..." He stopped narrowing his eyes as he realized what she said "What do you mean you won't go?"

"Exactly how I said it Caleb." Serena spoke with confidence "I don't plan on going anywhere with you ever again so will you please excuse yourself before I call security."

"Y-you haven't heard the last of this Serena" He whispered leaning down so she could see that he had turned red in anger "I'm not finished with you yet and I'll have you no matter what it takes"

Shivering she watched as he left slamming her door causing the glass to shatter

"Damn him!" Serena said out loud before she headed towards the door to clean pick up the shards of glass before someone got hurt. Hiking up her skirt a little so she could bend Serena bent down behind the door and reached for a large piece of glass.

"Ms. Tsukino are you alrig..." Before Serena could say something or move out of the way the door was pushed open with such a force that it knocked her into the wall.

The last thing Serena remembered before fading into a world of darkness was hearing Anna calling out to her, a pair of familiar blue eyes and an annoying pain generating from her hand right hand.

_Five year old Serena ran through the garden with sounds of joyous laughter emanating from her mouth._

"_Catch me if you can!" She called out looking over her shoulder at the young boy who was running after her, his face distorted by shadows._

_Silently the boy began to close the gap forcing Serena to pump her chubby little legs harder. They ran pass the Cherry Blossom trees and through the maze but Serena were beginning to tire. Suddenly her foot caught on a stray branch and a force knocked into her back causing her to fall forwards._

"_Ah!" she squeaked before rolling unceremoniously into a rose bush. _

_Her eyes had been closed when she fell so it took her a while to notice that there was a something pressing against her body preventing her from moving. Opening them she became entranced by two deep pools of blue belonging to the boy's face. Speechlessly she watched as his entire body began to change form revealing a handsome dark haired man, his face now sculpted into utter perfection but something had changed...his beautiful blue eyes seemed to hold a cocky air about them and his lips were moving as though he was trying to say something to her._

_It was then that she realized that he really was saying something and her mind regained full consciousness..._

Darien knelt over Serena's limp form while the secretary Anna whined and whimpered about how she would lose her job. His partner Daniels just stood quietly in the corner smirking.

"What are you smiling for Daniels?" Darien asked annoyed

Shifting his position Daniels chuckled loudly

"Oh nothing really just the fact that Ms. Tsukino finally shows up and YOU manage to knock her out" Darien growled and was about to say something before a flash of blue caught his eyes.

Turning to Serena, he bent over and stared into her eyes. They seemed to be looking straight through him. 'She's not fully conscious.'

"Ms. Tsukino?" Darien murmured "Ms. Tsukino, are you alright?"

Quietly he watched as Serena groaned and began to rub her forehead furiously

"Ouch," she muttered "Who are you and why does my damn hand hurt?"

Darien blinked "Hand? I think we hit you a bit too hard...there is nothing wrong with your hand..."

He trailed off as he noticed a small trailed of blood traveling down her arm

"Shit" he exclaimed before turning to the secretary "Ms..."

"Anna" she supplied meekly still afraid that the 'accident' might've lost her a job

"Ms. Anna can you please find some bandages?"

"R...right away sir" she rushed out of the room and Daniels came to stand near Darien.

"So she finally woke up" he commented

"No...Daniels," Darien rolled his eyes "She's just cursing in her sleep!"

"Whatever!"

"Ms. Tsukino" Darien tapped her on the shoulder trying to get her attention. The blonde woman turned her heated gaze towards him.

For a moment Darien's heart skipped a beat

'Weird,' he mused 'She seems familiar to me...but how can that be...maybe just maybe she's..."

Darien shook his head in frustration 'Get a hold of yourself, Shields...she can't be'

Bringing himself out of his troubled thoughts Darien noticed that both his partner and Ms. Tsukino were giving him odd looks. "Shit" he muttered darkly "Ms. Tsukino, do you think you can get up we need to move you over to the chair"

Eyes narrowed Serena glanced at him suspiciously

"Who the hell are you?" she spat angrily more than likely because her hand was throbbing

Inwardly Darien chuckled 'Damn, if she isn't a suspicious woman"

"Calm down Ms." Christopher advised before Darien could say anything "We'll tell you as soon as we treat that wound of yours"

Hesitantly Serena glanced at Darien only to find an amused expression on his face but she chose to ignore it and nodded in Daniels direction before getting albeit wobbly onto her feet.

Quick to act, Darien stood and steadied her until she stood firmly on the ground. "Careful," he cautioned "wouldn't want any more accidents, now do we."

Scowling Serena was about to make a comeback when the door flew open and Anna came running in

"H...here are the bandages" she said breathlessly holding out a small white box.

Darien nodded and grabbed the box "Now Ms. Tsukino, please take a seat"

Glancing around the room Serena sighed and reluctantly sat down on a one of the wooden desk chairs near the wall


End file.
